


Impressions

by aprilsfool



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilsfool/pseuds/aprilsfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Maria Thorpe's arrival in Masyaf through the eyes of Malik Al-sayf. (A vignette)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Another brief thing

Malik had first met Maria in Masyf, when she and Altair returned from their travels. Those stationed at the barbican were the first to see the Mentor's arrival with his strange companion. Word of the "woman" spread like fire and soon all gathered round to see. Altair's plans had been made known from the start, but to actually see the woman still felt like scandal. Malik waited atop the steps near the master study and watched the commotion from on high. His sharp gaze drawn to the unfamiliar figure by Altair's side. There in the flesh stood the infamous De Sable decoy, Maria Thorpe.

Within their correspondence, Altair had given him little to no description of her appearance besides " _dark hair and pale skin"_. Having seen European women before, Malik knew what to expect, but there was still something peculiar about her that was not like the others. Yes, Her skin was fair, and her hair dark, but what fixated Malik to her was what Altair had failed to mention.

_Her eyes._

Maria's eyes were that of a blue gray color, held by a kind of keenness and quiet spirit. He watched as she took in her surroundings with a strong composure and an unwavering stare.

But what Malik found to be the most peculiar, was the way Maria carried herself. Despite being surrounded by the former enemy, made up of men who could all very well kill her, Maria remained at a calm still. she did not try to hide behind Altair or use him as a shield. Instead, she stood firm by his side. _How brazen…_

Perhaps Maria had read his mind, for in that moment she looked up and met his eyes with her own. Malik saw the faint trace of bruising near her neck and the telltale signs of a blow to the mouth. She had not returned unscathed. And yet… she smiles at him.


End file.
